


Everyone Is Scared Sometimes

by Walking_in_Wonderland



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cuties, Dizzy and Mal bonding, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, reference to past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Walking_in_Wonderland
Summary: Dizzy is still adjusting to her new life in Auradon. When she wakes up from a nightmare that has her scared to stay in her own bed, she finds comfort in Mal. Together they realize that it's okay to not always be strong. It's okay to be scared.And of course there is just a dash of cute Mevie in here too because I can't resist.





	Everyone Is Scared Sometimes

The night was quiet. Mal and Evie sat in their room lounging on Evie’s bed as the TV played reruns quietly in the corner. After a long day of school, dress fittings for clients, and herding the transfers from The Isle around, the two of them wanted nothing more than to relax and enjoy each other’s company.

Mal sat leaning against the wall with a pile of cushions propping her up and Evie’s head in her lap. She absently ran her fingers through the blue waves, lulling Evie into a light doze. She felt content and at ease as her mind wandered through a half-hearted to do list for the next day. Not for the first time she thought of how happy she was to no longer be on The Isle. She’d never had nights like this before Auradon.

Days and nights on The Isle were spent wreaking havoc and causing mischief. There was no time for quiet moments like this one. If they had never come to Auradon, her life would have continued to be one miserable day after another doing her mother’s bidding and tormenting the other people of The Isle. Instead she got to sit here with the most beautiful girl in the entire kingdom enjoying an evening of quiet with no plotting or scheming. She definitely preferred this.

A knock at the door pulled her out of her meandering thoughts.

“Come in,” Mal called. She waited for the door to swing open, but it stayed closed, and she heard the soft sound of timid footsteps hurrying away down the hall. It had probably just been one of the other the Isle transfers playing a stupid prank, but a strange feeling of unease settled over her and urged to to get up and check.

Evie had fallen fast asleep, so Mal slid out from under her taking great care not to wake her. When she was sure Evie was still asleep she hurried to the door and pulled it open only to be greeted with an empty hall. She glanced up and down just in time to see a silhouette retreating down the hall. She recognized the mane of wild hair immediately.

“Dizzy?” she called out.

The figure stopped and Mal saw her flinch. Slowly she turned, a tentative smile on her face.

“Oh hey, Mal,” Dizzy greeted with an enthusiastic wave that didn’t match the sad hunch of her shoulders.

“Did you need something?”

“Oh no, it’s okay,” she stammered. As Mal stepped closer she realized Dizzy was shaking.

“Dizzy, what’s wrong?”

Dizzy hung her head. “Nothing.”

Mal bent down and looked up into Dizzy’s eyes. “Hey, come on, you can talk to me. What’s going on?”

She peeked up at Mal as if checking to see if the older girl really meant what she said. She seemed to be satisfied with what she saw, but her lip still quivered a bit as she said, “I had a nightmare.”

“Was it about The Isle?”

Dizzy nodded as tears welled in her eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Mal reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. You’re safe now. They can’t get you here.”

When the girl didn’t look like she was going to calm down anytime soon, Mal straightened and pulled Dizzy into a tight embrace. Dizzy didn’t resist and instead buried her head in Mal’s shoulder.

“I’ve never had a nightmare before,” she whimpered, her voice muffled by the fabric of Mal’s sweater. “Isle kids don’t get nightmares. We’re not supposed to be scared.”

Mal hugged her tighter as she felt a pang of sympathy in her chest. She’d thought the same thing when she first came to Auradon and woke up almost every night in a cold sweat. Even now Mal still berated herself for letting herself be so weak. But she couldn’t escape the fear of going back, she had a sneaking suspicion that all the kids from The Isle would be plagued by this fear for a very long time.

“You know, when I first got here I got them too. I still do sometimes. So does Evie.”

Dizzy’s gaze jerked up, and she looked at Mal with wide eyes. “But you’re not afraid of anything.”

“I just pretend I’m not afraid of anything.” She brushed a lock of hair out of Dizzy’s face and hesitated. Talking about The Isle and what it had done to her was hard, but Dizzy needed to hear it. She needed to know she wasn’t alone, so Mal continued despite the tightness in her throat. “And you know what my biggest fear is?”

“Pink?”

“Going back.”

Understanding clouded Dizzy’s eyes, and she slipped her hand into Mal’s. “I had a dream that Grandmother showed up and dragged me back to The Curl & Dye and made me sweep and scour until my fingers bled and then she forced me to use the blood to dye her hair red. It was awful.”

“We never have to go back Diz. Ever. It was only a nightmare. It’ll never come true.” She felt as though she was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Dizzy. She still feared that someday she’d do something so unforgivably evil that they wouldn’t let her stay anymore. The thought made beads of sweat form on the back of her neck.

“What if I do something bad? What if I mess up?”

Mal crouched back down so she was at eye level with Dizzy and put her hands on Dizzy’s shoulders. “Nobody’s perfect. You’re going to mess up and make mistakes, but that’s okay. The Auradon kids mess up all the time too. When I first got here I put Ben under a love spell to try to steal Fairy Godmother’s wand, and do you know what? He forgave me. They all did. It’s okay to make mistakes. They’re not going to send you back.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.” She wasn’t, but Dizzy didn’t need to know that. She all of her own fears echoed in Dizzy’s eyes, but she didn’t want Dizzy to be afraid. She wanted her to be happy here and forget everything that had happened to her on The Isle. “And even if they tried, they’d have to go through Evie, and she is a force to be reckoned with when she wants to be.”

“Yeah, she is,” Dizzy giggled, then her smile faded, and she looked up at Mal with a very serious expression, something Mal so rarely saw on Dizzy’s usually so cheerful face. “Thank you.”

“Us Isle kids have to stick together. Ready to go back to bed?”

Dizzy looked shy as she picked at a tear in the carpet with her bare toes. “I don’t want to go back to my own room. It’s too quiet in there.”

“You can come sleep in our room tonight, then. I know Evie won’t mind.”

“Really?” Dizzy’s face lit up, and she clasped her hands to her chest.

Mal laughed and draped her arm around Dizzy’s shoulders. “Yeah, come on.”

With Dizzy pressed close to Mal’s side they headed back up the corridor to Mal and Evie’s room where Evie was still fast asleep. As they stepped inside Mal pressed a finger to her lips to indicate Dizzy should be quiet. After closing the door Mal glanced around and realized they had nowhere for Dizzy to sleep unless they wanted to make her sleep on the floor which she was sure the other girl had done enough for a lifetime back on The Isle.

“You’ll have to share my bed,” Mal whispered and led the way over to her side of the room. Dizzy just shrugged. She’d never even had a bed before - her grandmother preferred she sleep on a lumpy pile of blankets that smelled strongly of mildew in a corner of the shop in case Dizzy needed to be up and cleaning at a moment’s notice - she didn’t mind sharing. At least she got to sleep on a bed at all.

Before climbing into bed, Mal wandered around the room shutting off all the lights and muted the TV. She returned and slid in under the blankets next to Dizzy. As soon as she was settled Dizzy nestled up close to her side and laid her head of wild hair on Mal’s shoulder. Mal was surprised for only a second before she simply wrapped an arm around Dizzy and closed her eyes. Just like when she shared a bed with Evie, it felt nice to have the warmth of another person next to her. It made her feel less alone, and she was sure Dizzy felt the same.

Evie woke with a start a little over an hour later to find the other side of the bed where Mal had previously been, empty. She looked around and discovered the shape of Mal curled under the blankets on her own bed. Confused, Evie pushed the blankets aside and slid out of bed. It had been a long time since they’d slept in their own beds. They both preferred the company of the other at night, it seemed to help with the nightmares.

With silent steps she crept across the room, worry filling her chest. Maybe Mal had woken up not feeling well or had another nightmare that she didn’t want to wake Evie up over. When she reached Mal’s bed understanding washed over her and a small smile turned up the corners of her lips.

Mal and Dizzy lay pressed close together, their heads resting on the same pillow. Mal still had a protective arm around Dizzy and was letting out small, contented snores in her sleep. Happiness pooled in Evie’s chest as she watched their chests rise and fall with the steady breathing of deep sleep. They looked so peaceful, and it warmed Evie’s heart. It didn’t take much for her to guess what had happened, and she was so grateful that Mal had stepped up to look after Dizzy.

“Thank you,” she murmured to Mal as she reached out and brushed her thumb over Mal’s cheek. She looked down at the two most important people in her life, and her smile widened. There were no words to describe how happy she was to have them here with her, so close and safe, far away from The Isle and all of its horrors. She just hoped that in time the nightmares would go away, and they could all be happy in Auradon with The Isle as only a distant memory. After what they all had gone through, they deserved to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again lovlies! I hope you enjoyed this Dizzy fic. I noticed there just wasn't enough of her in the Descendants fics. I plan to write more including her as well, so keep an eye out.
> 
> Also if you want more wonderful gay stuff like this follow me on tumblr: alifeoflesbionage
> 
> All my love!


End file.
